Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Server-based computing allows a remote client device to access computing resources on the server. For example, the client device may run suitable remote desktop client software and hardware that uses a remote desktop protocol to access a desktop remotely, such as Remote Desktop Protocol (RDP), Virtual Network Computing (VNC) and Personal Computer over Internet Protocol (PCoIP), etc.
The remote desktop client software displays an image of a graphical user interface (GUI) generated by the operating system and applications running at the server computing system. The remote desktop is accessible by the user using the remote desktop protocol and a desktop remoting client. The client device transmits user input such as keyboard or mouse input to the remote system to be processed there, and receives display and other data, such as sound, for presentation to the user.
Virtual Desktop Infrastructure (VDI) is used to create a large number of independent computing environments for a large number of users using computer virtualization technologies. Users remotely access the virtual machines running in the server using software that remotes the user interface of the remote desktop. Users can login to the virtual desktop anytime from any device supporting a remote protocol to connect to the virtual desktop. A user may be accessing the remote desktop via client devices, such as smart phones, tablet devices, cellular phones, desktop computers, laptop computers, etc.